gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
International Wrestling Festival
The International Wrestling Festival is a collaboration between many users in Nico Nico Douga and YouTube to create a longer music video of Gachimuchi characters. They were usually uploaded on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day, but some were also uploaded on other dates, such as on Billy Herrington's birthday on the 14th of July. Many of these videos also have a trailer before the time of their uploading, which usually consists of parodies of commercials. Between the "commercials" the logo of each International Wrestling Festival is shown, with Danny Lee screaming, "Two can play it!" ("Shinnippori!") in the background. Names In Japanese, the International Wrestling Festival is known as "Honkaku-teki Danjiri Matsuri" (本格的男尻祭, "Authentic Men Butt Festival"). The videos that were uploaded on New Year's Eve are labelled with "Kusomisoka" (糞晦日), a play on the word for "feces" (糞, kuso), and the name of the Japanese festival observed on New Year's Eve, Ōmisoka (大晦日). The English name, "International Wrestling Festival", refers to the fact that its editors can be from anywhere in the world instead of just one country, and that many of the characters were based on erotic or inappropriate wrestling videos. The corresponding Korean collaborations are known simply as "HAPPILy". List of International Wrestling Festivals All of these videos were uploaded on New Year's Eve every year, except for: * one particular video on August 2012 * three particular videos on 2014 and 2017 that was uploaded on Billy Herrington's birthday, * one video in 2017 that was uploaded on the 10th anniversary of the formation of the fanbase, * and one video in 2018 that was delayed due to issues with its graphics and Youtube's policies. There are 21 International Wrestling Festival or collaboration videos in total, and 2014 is the year with the most collaborations. 2008 * 合体ガチムチメドレー ～2008 糞晦日 漢の発展～ ** "Gachimuchi Collaboration Medley ~2008 Kusomisoka Men's Growth~" 2009 From that year onwards, a series of parody commercials are used as the trailer video for each collaboration. Between the commercials is a title card with the name of the collaboration, accompanied with Danny Lee screaming "Two can play it!" in the background. * 【合体】 本格的男尻祭2009 Ass We Can!! 【糞晦日】 ** "Collaboration Authentic Men Butt Festival 2009 Ass We Can!! Kusomisoka" * Trailer * Song list Trivia * The name of the collaboration was influenced by Billy Herrington's quote in a speech to Nico Nico Douga, "ass we can", which was a parody of Barack Obama's "yes we can". 2010 * 【合体】本格的男尻祭2010 - BOY NEXT YEAR - 【糞晦日】 ** "Collaboration Authentic Men Butt Festival 2010 - BOY NEXT YEAR - Kusomisoka" * Trailer * Song list Trivia * The name of the collaboration was influenced by one of Van Darkholme's quotes, "Boy next door". 2011 * 【糞晦日】本格的男尻祭2011 ～ 勃ちあがれ♂男根【合作】 ** "Kusomisoka Authentic Men Butt Festival 2011 ~ Rising Escaping Manstick Collaboration" * Song list 2012 (August) * 【合体】ガチムチメドレー2012 A S S ～A Spanking Selection～ ** "Collabotation Gachimuchi Medley 2012 A. S. S. ~ A Spanking Selection ~ * Song list 2012 (New Year's Eve) 2012 (Japanese) * 【合体】本格的男尻祭2012 - FOURTH FAIRY FESTIVAL -【糞晦日】 ** "Collaboration Authentic Men Butt Festival 2012 - FOURTH FAIRY FESTIVAL - Kusomisoka" * Trailer * Song list Trivia * Even though there is an earlier collab before 2009, the "fourth" in this collab's name is based on it being a fourth "official" collab, beginning from the 2009 collab. 2012 (Korean) * * Song list Trivia * Even though much of its elements are derived from other, unrelated franchises, the Korean HAPPILy collabs are counted in this article for having recurring Gachimuchi parts. 2013 (Japanese) * 【本格的♂一人合体】本格的♂歪みナイト 2013 Yugami Night. ** "Collaboration Authentic♂Yugami Night 2013 Yugami Night" 2013 (Korean) * * Song list Trivia * Also has an addendum video. 2014 This, next to 2015 and 2017, was a year with more collabs than usual, numbering six in total. 2014 (Billy Herrington's Birthday) * 【合体】本格的男尻祭2014夏 NO GATIMUTIC, NO LIFE 【兄貴誕生祭】 ** "Collaboration Authentic Men Butt Festival Summer 2014 NO GATIMUTIC, NO LIFE Birthday" * Trailer * Song list 2014 (One-Man Collaboration for Billy Herrington's Birthday) * 【本格的♂一人合作】Gayby's Erosite High Speed Medley 【兄貴誕生祭】 ** "Collaboration Gayby's Erosite High Speed Medley Birthday" 2014 (New Year's Eve - two collabs) The 2014 SPANKING♂REVOLUTION collaborations were influenced by the Japanese singing contest held on every New Year's Eve, "NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen". * Trailer * 【White Team】 2014 SPANKING♂REVOLUTION 【60FPS】 * Song list * 【Red Team】 2014 SPANKING♂REVOLUTION 【60FPS】 * Song list 2014 (One-Man Collaboration for New Year's Eve) As the name suggests, this is a collaboration in which all of its entries were created by a single person. * 本格的♂一人男尻祭2014 シコり続けるのだ… (Nico Nico Douga only) ** "Authentic♂One-Man Collaboration 2014 Keep On Eating ..." * Song list 2014 (Korean) * * Song list 2015 2015 (April Fool's, Korean) From this year onwards, the Korean fanbase also created a second collab on every April 1st, as Gachimuchi is regarded as a humourous subculture. * 2015 (Japanese) * 【合体】本格的男尻祭2015　THE ASS AWAKENS【糞晦日】 ** "Collaboration Authentic Men Butt Festival 2015 THE ASS AWAKENS Kusomisoka" * Trailer * Song list Trivia * The name of this collaboration was influenced by the American science fiction movie, "Star Wars: The Force Awakens" 2015 (Chinese) The Chinese-speaking Gachimuchi fans had attempted their own collaborations from this year onwards. * 【合体】本格的♂男尻華彩合作～2015【中華組】 ** Collaboration Authentic♂Resplendent Men Butt Collaboration~2015 Group 2015 (New Year's Eve, Korean) * * Trailer * Song list Trivia * In one scene, Billy Herrington's face is censored, as it represents the Korean audiences' dislike of an offensive remark that he made that praised the Japanese regime in World War II. 2015 (International) * 【Collaboration】International Wrestling Festival 2015 -WORLD OF ANIKI-【Gay Year's Eve】 * Trailer * Song list 2016 2016 (Japanese) * 【合体】本格的男尻祭2016　～尻の名は。～【糞晦日】 ** "Collaboration Authentic Men Butt Collaboration 2016 ~ Your Butt. ~ Kusomisoka" * Trailer * Song list Trivia * The name of this collaboration was influenced by the Japanese animated fantasy movie, "Kimi No Na Wa." (君の名は。, "Your Name"). 2016 (Chinese) * 【合体】本格的♂男尻華彩合作～2016【中華組】 ** Collaboration Authentic♂Resplendent Men Butt Collaboration~2016 Group 2016 (International) The name of this collaboration was influenced by Ronald Reagan and Donald Trump's presidential slogan, "Make America Great Again!". It also has its own IMDB page. * 【Collaboration】International Wrestling Festival 2016 -MAKE SPANKING GREAT AGAIN!- * Trailer * Song list * IMDB page 2016 (New Year's Eve, Korean) * * Trailer 2017 2017 (Billy Herrington's Birthday) * ガチムチRPGメドレー2017 −ROLE-PLAYING GAYME− ** "Gachimuchi RPG Medley 2017 -ROLE PLAYING GAYME-" * Trailer * Song list Trivia * The name of the collaboration was influenced by "role playing game". It also reflects the role of each collaboration artist in their part for the video. * This video has a list of past Japanese collabs at the ending credits. 2017 (10th Anniversary) This collaboration celebrates the 10th anniversary of the Gachimuchi fanbase. It uses the same title as that of the first International Wrestling Festival collaboration as a homage to it and the other successive collaborations. * 【合体】ガチムチメドレー2017 ～10周年 漢達の軌跡♂～ ** "Collaboration Gachimuchi Medley 2017 ~10th Anniversary of the Masculine Path♂" * Trailer * Song list Trailer * A list of past collabs can be seen at the end, firstly with the date of each collab. 2017-2018 (New Year's Eve 2017/January-February 2018, International) This collaboration has both Japanese and international (including Chinese and Taiwanese) fans producing music videos together in the same video, instead of having two or three separate videos for their different demographics. * International Wrestling Festival 2017 -DREAM COME TRUE- 【Gay Year's Eve】 * Trailer * Song list Issues * This collaboration was delayed due to technical problems and it being unavailable for viewing for a review by Youtube's authorities, but was nonetheless released on February 2018 as being restricted for older viewers. Trivia * The name of the collaboration is influenced by one of Van Darkholme's quotes, "Dream come true". 2017 (New Year's Eve, Chinese) Even though some Chinese fans already joined the International IWF, some Chinese-speaking artists decided to create their own collaboration. * 【合体】本格的華彩男尻祭2017 - 十兄貴 - 【糞晦日】 ** "Collaboration Authentic♂Resplendent Men Butt Collaboration - Ten Anikis - Kusomisoka" * Trailer 2018 2018 (April Fool's, Korean) * 2018 (New Year's Eve, Japanese) * 【合体】本格的HONAMI音ゲイ合作【糞晦日】 ** Collaboration Authentic HONAMI Sound GEI Project Kusomisoka Trivia * The trailer's name is a play on "Konami", a video-game brand from Japan. 2018 (New Year's Eve, International) This collaboration was created in memory of Billy Herrington, who was killed in a car accident on March on that year. * 国際的男尻祭2018 – Aniki’s Legacy ** "International Wrestling Festival 2018 - Aniki’s Legacy" * Trailer * Song list 2018 (New Year's Eve, Korean) * * Song list 2019 2019 (New Year's Eve, Korean) * * Song list 2019 (April Fool's, Korean) * 2019 (New Year's Eve, Japanese - two collabs) This is the second double collaboration since 2014. * 【令組】本格的男尻祭2019 - 歪み令和 - 【糞晦日】 ** "Group Authentic Male Ass Festival - YugamiReiwa - Kusomisoka" * 【和組】本格的男尻祭2019 - 歪み令和 - 【糞晦日】 ** "Group Authentic Male Ass Festival - YugamiReiwa - Kusomisoka" * Trailer Trivia * The collaboration's name was inspired by Japan's new era Reiwa (令和) since 1 May 2019, ending the Heisei (平成) era and Billy Herrington's iconic catchphrase "Yugami nee na!". Trivia * "Kusomisoka" is a play on "Ōmisoka" (大晦日), the name of the Japanese observation of New Year's Eve and on the word for "feces" (糞, kuso), ** The "kuso" part in that name is also a reference to the Internet subculture of the same name that mocks or celebrates artistic works of (intentional) poorer quality. * "Ōmisoka" is derived from the term "misoka" (晦日), for the last day of each month, which was originally written as 三十 ("thirtieth", even though archaic Japanese months sometimes had twenty-nine days, as they were modelled from the months of the Chinese calendar until the Meiji Restoration), so "Ōmisoka" means "great thirtieth day", or the final last day of the month for the year. This day was also named with the archaic pronunciation of Ōtsugomori (大晦), which is derived from a shortened version of "Tsukigomori" (月隠り), which was also a term for "the last day of the month" or "hiding the moon" (referring to the moon becoming dark after its waning crescent). See also * Gachimuchi * Memes External links * Nico Nico Douga Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Memes Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series Category:Catalina Video